


19 Tests of Covid

by Thefamilydisappointment



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, M/M, but maybe, not sure if you could classify as smut, pants stay on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefamilydisappointment/pseuds/Thefamilydisappointment
Summary: Awsten has to get a covid test so he can get his Lasik eye surgery. The guy doing his test is kinda cute.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 6





	19 Tests of Covid

**Author's Note:**

> You can skip this
> 
> This is lightly based on my own experience getting tested in a college setting idk how they test off campus. Also upon reviewing this some of the things the guy doing my swab said to me (some of the shit Geoff says was said to me) in real life, he definitely should have worded things differently because contextually they kinda sound bad.

Awsten was scared. He had heard about the Covid test. And he feared it was going to be painful. But it had to be done. He needed this test if he was to get his lasik eye surgery. 

He waited in the line in the mass testing center for an hour. He felt like he was going to shit himself. He got up to the table and gave all his information. And waited a couple more seconds for a tall blue eyed boy to usher him over to a chair. 

He sat down and looked up nervously. "First time?" The blue eyed man smiled from behind the mask. "Yeah," Awsten stuttered. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. "Don't worry, it's not even as bad as the mouth swab. You won't gag on anything." 

Awsten blushed. He couldn't see the man completely behind the mask but from what he could tell he was hot as fuck. 

"Alright you can take your mask off." The dreamy man said. Awsten took it off so the man could stick the swab up his nose. 

"Wow, you're even cuter without your mask!" Geoff said. 

Awsten felt the heat rise to his cheeks again. Geoff noticed on account of there being no mask this time. "Thanks," Awsten said shyly. 

"Alright I'm gonna put it in now," Geoff warned. He grasped Awsten's thigh with one hand while he inched it in. 

Awsten could feel himself getting hard. And Geoff noticed. He twisted the swab between his fingers (because that's how you do the test and even though they're being weird this test is important).

Awsten moaned a little. And Geoff smirked. "You like that?" 

"Yes, daddy," Awsten gasped but the swab in his nose made it difficult 

"Too bad. Only 8 more seconds." Geoff said before counting down. "3...2...1.."

Geoff pulled the swab out and Awsten was panting. 

"Alright just give me a second to get everything I order," Geoff said putting the swab into a vile. And then turning around. To write his number on a post it note and finish the swab. "does all this information look correct?" Geoff asked showing Awsten his name on the container. 

"Yeah," Awsten said kind of dazed. "Alright! You're all set then." Geoff said. Awsten then stood up.

Geoff passed him the post it note. And whispered into Awsten's ear as well as you can through a mask, "maybe we should do this again sometime." 

Awsten nodded with a look of amazement. Before he could say anything else Geoff had left him ready to swab the next person in line. Awsten moved away slowly and walked out of the building. 'Wtf just happened he thought' 

After gaining his senses he looked at the post it note in his had, 'HMU (insert phone number here) -Geoff" 

He added the number to his phone and sent off a text. He was definitely going to need another Covid test. 

———

Awsten got back to his apartment. Breathless. He would have quarantined but he already knew he didn't have Covid he just needed the proof for the surgery. He sat at home nervous. Waiting for a response from the sexy Covid tester. 'How long was his shift? He wouldn't ignore my text would he? He gave me his number.' Awsten wondered. It wasn't until around 5:30 that Awsten got a reply: 

“You’re negative. Drop the addy”

Awsten quickly sent off his address and waited. 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Awsten got up and let Geoff in. He immediately ripped off his mask. And Awsten admired his face. He was so hot. 

Geoff lips crashed into his and he was pushed into a near by wall. Geoff kicked the door closed and continued to aggressively make out. He pulled off for a second to break for air. They both panted. 

"Did you- did you bring them?" Awsten asked out of breath and shyly. 

Geoff smirked. "Of course." He pulled out 8 swabs but kept his body tight against Awsten's. He set them down on a near by end table. 

Awsten's breath hitched as Geoff unwrapped one. 

He held it up under Awsten's nostril. "Breath in," he said softly. 

Awsten's eyes fluttered as Geoff worked the swab around. He kept at it longer than he usually would and positioned one of his legs in between Awsten's rubbing gently into his crotch. Awsten shuttered as quiet moans escaped his lips. 

Geoff pulled out. And set the used swab on the wrapper. He wanted to see how much Awsten would take. He unwrapped two more and was very careful lining them up to both nostrils before guiding them in. 

Awsten's moans were louder and he was doing his best not to move. The position was awkward for Geoff but it was so hot seeing Awsten falling apart. He started rubbing against him fast and Awsten made a louder noise. 

"I'm gonna-" he gasped before having a sex reaction. 

Geoff pulled out both the swabs and Awsten fell forward on to him. 

"That was amazing," he gasped. Hair stuck to his head with sweat. He looked up at Geoff before taking him by the hand and leading him to the bedroom.


End file.
